


Prompt 16: The Call

by TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: If You Squint - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/TheRighteousMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel always left. Just like clock work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 16: The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the usual culprit.
> 
> The Call by Regina Spektor

Castiel always left. Dean understood that. He had things he needed to do. Always would.

But Castiel always came back. Even after everything. It was as if he could just tell when the Winchesters, when Dean, needed him. And he was there.

It was like clockwork. Reliable, not always completely on the dot, but always keeping track of the time passed between when he last left and when he would arrive next.

It was a constant. Just like the rumble of the impala’s engine and the way she purred as they cruised down the highway. Just like she was always let Dean know when she was hurting and needing some love.

There wasn’t much in their lives that really was constant. That they could always rely on.

But everything worked out because Castiel always came back.

But then the angels fell.

And Castiel didn’t come.

The clock stopped.

But Dean wasn’t good with change. Never had been.

The night they found Castiel huddled up close with two of his siblings, rain pelting down on them as they tried to take shelter under a bus stop overhang, it was as if something had pulled Dean to him. Like a beacon. Just as Castiel had been driven to that spot. Yes it made wonderful shelter, but there was better. The coffee shop across the street.

That night, as Dean got out of the impala and stepped over to a soaked Castiel and held a hand out, Dean started a new clock. One that ran as reliably as the first and would never fail.

Because, for the first time, Castiel had called for him.

And he’d answered.


End file.
